Across the Dimensional Gap
by Labyrinth of Lies
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Renji are thrown into another dimension when they jump into a portal that appeared in thebasement of Urhara's shop. They arrive on the other side to find they had been transformed into... ponies. Having to adjust to their new bodies proves difficult, and and it's all made worse when a pink mare throws them a party. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm taking a break from my other fanfiction, for those of you who might think i'm dead. I know I'm not well known, and probably never will be, so thanks to the somewhere around seventy readers I had. This story was brought to life by my love of the anime series Bleach, as well as a fandom that has been rising up the popularity ranks. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I'm a brony now! Screw the haters. Also, all Bleach character abilities are from the Arancar arc. Here's the fic.

Across the Dimensional gap

A Bleach and My Little Pony crossover

Chapter 1

_**In Karakura Town**_

Ichigo and Rukia are walking home after school, talking.  
"I just think there's been less hollow alerts lately," Ichigo said.  
"There has been less, but just for us. Maybe another place with a lot of spirit energy has popped up on the map," Rukia replied.  
"I guess that's possible, but still, i haven't fought anything in over a month. I think I'm getting rusty," He said, putting a hand on his right bicep.  
"Don't be silly," Rukia said, "I think you're fine."  
The two walked through the front door and were immediately greeted by Ishin. "Welcome home, Ichigo!" He yelled attempting to tackle his son. Ichigo then planned his foot against his face, then sent him flying into the nearby wall.  
"Stop trying to freakin' attack me every time I walk into the house!" Ishin just groaned. "I'll be in my room." Ichigo said, waving his hand up to signal his exit.  
Ichigo sat in his room, thinking. _I guess my reflexes are still good, dad still can't touch me. _Rukia walked into the room, who was immediately greeted by Kon. "Rukiaaaa!" he said, trying to leap for her chest. She, of course, stopped him. She slapped him aside. She sat down on the bed, and then took out her soul reaper cell phone. They just sat there, in silence. Then the cell phone rang.  
"Is it a hollow?" Ichigo said, perking up.  
"No, it's a call. From... Urahara." She picks up the phone, and Urahara is instantly speaking.  
"Come to the shop. It's of grave importance. I've called the others." He hung up.  
Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, and then nodded. They bolted downstairs, then out the door.

_** At Urahara's Shop**_  
__Ichigo and Rukia entered the store to find that Chad, Orihime, Uryu were there. Even Renji came from the soul society.  
"Now that everyone has gathered, we must descend into the training room. Follow me." Urahara stated, not even saying hello. When they got there, they all immediately noticed the large blue portal in the middle of the room. Those you could immediately tried to exit there bodies, but Urahara stopped them. "No. Whatever is one the other side of this, it isn't hostile. Stop to sense the spirit energy emanating from it."  
The six closed their senses, and then concentrated on the energy coming from the portal. Urahara was right, the energy was not hostile, but more along the lines of peaceful. A wave of serenity washed over all of them.  
"I have no idea where this portal leads. That is why I called the six of you. You are going to enter the portal. It seems stable enough to maintain itself long enough for a round trip, so you should be fine. Keep your guard up, and for those of you who can separate from your bodies, keep them on. We don't want to freak out the locals. Now be on your way."  
Not another word was spoken. They all ran straight into the portal without a moment's consideration. However, the very second the all entered the portal, it closed. Urahara just stood there, blank-faced. "Damn. I guess they have to find their own way back. They've been in worse situations. I'm sure they'll make it back."

The group of friends zoomed through the blue tunnel, not even having to use their feet. They were traveling for what seemed like hours.  
"How much longer is this gonna take!?" Renji yelled.  
"Why ask us? It's not as if we know." Uryu stated with a condescending tone.  
"It was a rhetorical question." As soon as Renji finished his sentence, the walls of the portal started glowing yellow, and their bodies began to glow just the same. The group felt themselves losing consciousness.  
"Try to stay awake! We can't let down our guard!" Rukia commanded. It was a futile attempt. They all passed out within the next few seconds. The world was dark to them. The glow surrounding their figures grew brighter, to the point where they could not be seen through the luminous onslaught. Then the portal was dark.

_**In Ponyville**_  
Twilight Sparkle sat on the bench in the town square, and as usual, she was reading a book. She had been sitting there for over an hour, completely engrossed in its pages. "I just can't get my head around this spell book!" She was getting frustrated. It was in some sort of ancient text, and she couldn't decipher it. "I'll go home and see if I can find another book that I can translate this one with. She stood up, and picked up her book and set it inside her saddlebag. She was about to start home, but then a giant flash of light appeared above the everfree. At first she assumed it was Rainbow doing a sonic rainboom, but the light wasn't rainbow colored. It was confirmed that it wasn't Rainbow Dash when a large ball of light fell from the portal and straight into the forest. "The book is gonna have to wait. I have to see what that was." Then she took off running for the Everfree. It did not take her long to locate the impact point. There was a large crater where the ball had impacted. She went to the edge of the hole for a closer look. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Ichigo and the others were in the bottom of the crater, dazed after the glow inside the portal. Ichigo was the first to awaken, and he glanced around. He was in a forest, where, he did not know. But the forest part was the least of his worries. He looked, down, and saw, not feet, but hooves. He freaked out, for at first he thought he was missing his feet, but no, he had transformed. He had become a pony. His coat was a dark red, with a carrot-orange, colored mane, the same as his hair. He also had wings, which he questioned. He freaked out. He no longer had his human form, but at least he was alive. He looked toward his friends, who were beginning to awaken. Orihime had a peach-colored coat, as well as a mane the same color as her hair was. She had a horn. Uryu a pure white coat, as well as a black mane and a horn like Orihime's. Rukia, who had a blue coat, also had had a black mane. She had wings like Ichigo's. Renji had a gray coat, and a red mane, the kind of crimson, only his hair has. He had no special features, just like Chad, who was at least a foot taller than the rest of them, with a dark brown coat, as well as a brown mane. "Is everyone alright?" Ichigo asks. They all nod. They stand to take in their new surroundings, but stumble a bit, having to get used to having four legs. They stand for a few minutes, attempting to comprehend the events unfolding before them.  
"What do we do now?" Orihime asks.  
"I suggest we start moving. We don't know what might be nearby," Ichigo commanded, then noticed he still had his substitute soul reaper badge. He breathed a sigh of relief. They started to walk, barely managing to do so. They immediately noticed a purple pony, with a horn, like Orihime and Uryu. She was watching them intently, and they just looked at them, seemingly dumbfounded. Orihime was the first to take a step in the unicorn's direction, and she backed up a bit.  
"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to know where we are." Orihime tried to reason. The unicorn perked up.  
"That's a relief. You are in the Everfree forest, and my name is Twilight Sparkle." The pony said, instantly becoming more welcoming.  
"That's not really very helpful. You see, we're not from here."  
"Really? But Equestria is the only place with ponies like us." Twilight was getting a little suspicious. Orihime noticed she had made a mistake.  
"Darn," She said out loud.  
"And how did you survive an impact so strong as to make a crater like this? You should be dead." This pony was becoming a problem. If she kept asking questions, the group would have to explain themselves.  
"Magic!" Orihime panic and blurted.  
"So you and the other unicorn stopped the fall. Makes sense." She seemed sated, so Orihime relaxed.  
"Yeah, we did. With magic. Yeah." Orihime was bombing this, so Uryu stepped in.  
"Is there an inn around?" Uryu asked just hoping to get out of here.  
"Yeah! If you follow me, I can lead you back to town." Twilight turned around, and began strolling back towards town. The group followed. After a few minutes of walking, Orihime tried to strike up a conversation with Twilight.  
"What is that mark on your flank?" She said, eyeing the star-shaped image. She asked. She figured she might as well use the parts of a horse instead of human parts. It seemed logical.  
"That's my cutie mark. It represents my love for magic. You're obviously not from here. Where did you come from? You fell out of that portal which means, you came from somewhere. Where are you from?'  
"I... can't tell you. Maybe another time." Orihime, thinking she saved it, relaxed.  
"Okay then. What's your cutie mark mean? I've never seen anything like it." Orihime turned around, and looked at her cutie mark. It was an image of the pendant in her hair, which she was relieved, came with her, and the six spirits within it near each point.  
"Oh, that's... My talent, I... Make pendants?" Orihime said, more like a question than an answer. She didn't want to reveal her abilities.  
"Right... Well then, what are your names? I never got them."  
"Well I'm Orihime, the red one is Ichigo, the white one is Uryu, the blue one is Rukia, The gray one is Renji, and the really big brown one is Chad."  
"Unusual names. I'll figure out where you're from eventually. Anyway, we're here. Welcome to ponyville!" the emerged from the forest to behold the town. It still took them a few minutes to get there, but the views kept them occupied. When the arrived, Twilight directed them to the inn, them started towards her house, but was immediately stopped by a pink pony with a pink mane. She had literally come out of nowhere.  
"Who are they, are they your friends? Do we need to throw a party?" The pink pony asked, seemingly with limitless amounts of energy. She was bouncing.  
"I don't know if they want a party."  
"Don't want to party?!" Then she zoomed off to a bakery on the corner of the street.  
"Who was that?" Rukia asked, "And why was she so hyper?"  
"That... Was Pinkie Pie. Her real name is Pinkimena Dianne Pie, but prefers Pinkie. She just asked me if throw you wanted to be guest at a party, which she throws for every new arrival in this town. I said you probably wouldn't want one, but she's gonna do it anyway."  
"Okay then. Well... Bye." Ichigo waved her off with his hoof. She walked away, but first she noticed the rest of the group's strange cutie marks. Rukia's was of a pillar of ice, which is her zanpakuto's ability. Ichigo's was off his hollow mask, and Renji's was of his bankai. Chad's was of his gloves, and Uryu's was of a Quincy bow.  
"You all have really strange cutie marks. Any idea about them?" Twilight was really suspicious.  
"Whatmarkgottagobye!" Orihime said, and pulled the others into the inn. "This is getting hard. We're gonna have to explain ourselves soon at this rate." He was right. Twilight was too smart for them. They asked the owner for a room for tonight, and got their reservations. They had no money, but the owner was kind enough to let them stay anyway. They eventually decided that they would wander around and sightsee for a few hours. They left the building, and Renji was immediately tackled by the pink mare from before. Pinkie stood up, dropped six envelopes on their laps. She bolted away without a word.  
"What the hell was that? She knocked faster than you can." Renji stated, looking at Ichigo.  
"Are we sure she wasn't a soul reaper? That was faster than flashstep." Rukia was staring at the direction she ran off in.  
"Something tells me there aren't soul reapers here." That was the first Chad had spoken today.  
"That should be a given. Regardless of that fact, what should we do now?" Uryu had on his normally stoic expression on.  
"We should just go get some lunch. I'm starving." Ichigo said, rubbing his hoof on his stomach.  
"But what about the letter that... I think it was...Pinkie dropped?" Orihime was still a bit curious, and Rukia was still staring in the direction that Pinkie zoomed of in.  
"It's only polite to open it." Uryu picked said as he tried to pick the letter up with his hoof, forgetting he no longer had fingers, or hands for that matter. He stared at his hoof, frowning. Orihime picked it up in her mouth, and attempted to open it. She just couldn't open the letter.  
"Let me help." Ichigo offered as he bit down on one side of the letter, and Orihime on the other, and they both pulled, attempting to tear the paper off. They succeeded, and they both fell to the ground. The letter lay there.  
"I'll read it," Uryu looked down at the paper, and read it. "Make sure you come to the party at Sugarcube corner! All my friends are gonna be there! The party is for newcomers, and you guys are newcomers!"  
"I don't think we should go. We aren't used to the customs or habits of these... Ponies. We might end up making a crucial mistake." Chad was becoming uncharacteristically talkative. The rest of the group nodded their approval, and they decided to get some lunch. They wandered around for a bit, trying to find a restaurant themselves, but failed. They resorted to asking passing mare where the nearest eatery was, and she directed them to a store where many delicious-looking pastries and confections were on display. They looked delicious, and the made the unanimous decision to eat there. They tried to go in, but they had to get Orihime away from the cupcakes on display in the window. They told her that she could get one inside, and that got her attention. They walked into the store expecting for a simple visit to the bakery, but they were terribly wrong. The group walked into the store, then immediately noticed the sign to their right. It read: _Welcome to Sugarcube Corner!"_  
"_Damn." _They all thought at the same time. All of a sudden, six ponies burst out of various hiding spots, two of them being Twilight and Pinkie, damn near giving each of them a heart attack. "Welcome to Ponyville!" They all screamed, except for a yellow mare who sort of squeaked. The orange, white, and cyan mares; however, were much louder.  
"This is your welcome party! Do you like it? Have a cupcake!" The mare known as Pinkie was barely understandable when she spoke, changing subjects so rapidly. Ichigo gestured to the others to huddle.  
"If we leave now, we'll seem suspicious. We need to stay and try to have fun." Rukia used the word "fun" like it was poison. The rest of the group nodded, then broke apart. Rukia was the first to speak. "Thank you for throwing this party in our honor." She said, bowing her head. The others followed suit. "My name is Rukia. My friend's names are Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Orihime and Uryu. We are pleased to make your acquaintance."  
The six mares just stood there, looking at them. Finally Pinkie spoke up. "There's no need to be so formal! It's just a party!" She said this between mouthfuls of cupcake. The group of had just been transformed into ponies, now they had to deal with this? Helluva day. Never the less, they attempted to enjoy the party regardless. All was going well, making small talk now and then. Ichigo eventually struck up a conversation with a cyan mare, who had wings like his. She spoke first.  
"So, you're new to ponyville, huh? Where ya from?" The cyan mare already asked the question Ichigo had been dreading.  
"Um... The sky?" Ichigo said, immediately feeling like an idiot.  
"Well that much could be obvious. You're a pegasus! We live in the clouds. Well except for Fluttershy over there, she live on the ground." She gestured toward the yellow mare as she said this.  
Ichigo had to think quick. Apparently pegasi could walk on clouds, which gave him an idea. "I just sleep on whatever cloud there is. By the way, what's your name? I don't think I got it." Ichigo attempted to change the subject, with success.  
"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria! Which reminds me, are you a strong flyer? It's been awhile since i've had a good race."  
_Crap._ "I'm not bad." _Why the hell did i say that!? I have no idea how to use my new wings! "_I'm not very fast."  
"What? With muscles like those? I bet you could snap a tree in half with one buck!"  
_Buck? What's a buck? Oh right, crap, I forgot i'm a pony now. _"I'm not that strong."  
"I'll text you later. I gotta see what you can do." Rainbow said, then trotted over to Pinkie.  
_What did i just get myself into? Now she's gonna know somethings up, when i crash into a house or something. _He experimentally unfolded his wings. They were easier to move than he thought they would be. Meanwhile, Orihime had found herself talking to a white mare, who she had found to be known as Rarity.  
"So... You're a dressmaker then?" Orihime asked the white mare.  
"Yes. I own the Carousel Boutique. You may have heard of it?" Rarity said in her posh, upper-class voice.  
"Nope. I'm pretty new here. I used to live a pretty secluded life with the rest of my friends."  
"That's a shame. Where you from?"  
"Nowhere in particular. We sort of just camped, well, everywhere. We just decided to settle here." Orihime had decided to omit the part with the fall and the crater.  
"So you've never really lived anywhere? Why here? It's a nice town, but there were many other places you could have gone."  
"We needed supplies, but we decided we were sick of the travel."  
"Well, glad to have you here." the white mare departed to go get some punch. Meanwhile, Chad was just sort of standing there, not knowing what to do. The yellow mare from before was about eight feet away, just staring at him. She seemed stunned by his above average height. It took about five minutes to work up the courage to speak.  
"I-I'm Fluttershy. What's your name?"  
"My name is Chad. You seem frightened. Don't be. I may be big, but I won't hurt anyone unless given a good reason to." His deep voice sort of hung in the air. Fluttershy seemed to relax a bit, but was still uneasy. "You're still scared?"  
"Not of you. I'm just naturally uneasy." She said, sort of looking at the ground.  
"Nothing to be ashamed of."  
"I'm gonna go get a cupcake. Bye." The mare walked away. Chad still just stood there. Uryu, who was talking to Twilight, who seemed to him to be the only intellectual at the gathering, was frustrated with his new quadruped form. He was trying to pick up a drink with his hooves. As this was impossible, he gave up.  
Twilight could see that he was having trouble, and wondered why he just didn't use what all unicorns have. "Why not use your magic?"  
Uryu froze. _I can use magic? I would, but I have no idea. Have to make up a good excuse! _"I took bet from my red friend to not use magic for a day. I've got twenty dollars riding on this." _Saved it!_  
"What's a dollar?" Twilight said, and she was growing ever more suspicious.  
_Damn. _"Just a little thing our group made up." He felt confident in his answer, however dwindling the emotion was.  
"So it's a little group thing."  
"Yeah, but now that we're here, we have no money."  
"Well then, here's a few bits to get you started." her horn glowed a bit, then ten little coins came out of a bag on the table.  
_The currency here are bits, then._ "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." They continued talking, and nearby Rukia had ended up conversing with an orange mare. She had a cowboy hat on, and she had a thick country accent.  
"So where y'all from?" the orange mare asked.  
"We've been living in the forest for many months now. We decided we needed a change of scenery." Rukia said.  
"Well, mighty nice of you to pick ponyville. We're always lookin' for new faces. What's your name, sugarcube?"  
"I'm Rukia, you?"  
"Applejack. I run the apple farm, At least that's what ma cutie mark says. What does your's mean? I never seen anything like it."  
Rukia looked back, not noticing the image if a pillar of ice on her new flank until now. She had gathered by now that they represent a pony's talent. She had to think up a lie, as if she told the mare what it really was, she would give herself away. "I make ice sculptures." She just sort of spit out. She had no idea why she said that. Why did she have to pick something she had no idea how to do?"  
"That's pretty nice. Ya' know, if you can't get the ice business started, ya'll could always work on the farm. We're always looking for extra hooves."  
"I'll consider it." The conversation was ended, and the both went to different sections of the food stand. Renji had been ensnared by Pinkie's randomness.  
"Your mane is a really unique crimson. Where ya from, Renji?" she started giggling.  
"Somewhere far away from here. I don't want to talk about it. And what's so funny!"  
"It's your names! You all have funny names."  
"I'm done here." He didn't want to talk to her any longer than he had to. He trotted off, but tripped, for he was still getting used to his new form. After about three more hours at the party, it finally died down.  
"So where are you guys staying?" Twilight asked.  
Ichigo took charge, speaking for the group. "We're staying at the inn."  
Rarity spoke up, saying "That won't do! You're our guests, the least we can do is provide living arrangements. Right, girls?" the rest of the mares nodded.  
"But-" Ichigo tried to refuse, but Twilight wouldn't have it. She was already setting it up.  
"Then it's settled. I'll pair you up. Orihime, you go with Rarity. Ichigo, go with Rainbow. Rukia, go with Applejack. Uryu will come with me. Chad, you go with Fluttershy, and Renji, that leaves you with Pinkie."  
The group nodded, knowing it would seem suspicious if they refused. All seemed relatively satisfied by their new living arrangement, except for Renji, who found the pink mare to be slightly annoying. They all walked out of the building with their partners, distraught over the fact that they had just been effectively separated. They followed their new friends, unsure of how the night was going to go.  
A/N: I know, i'm not very good with character personalities, so Review or PM me with constructive criticism if you have ideas I can use. Goodbye what little readers I have!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey i'm back with another chapter. I know this section of crossovers doesn't get much attention, but I don't give a crap! Thank you for any reviews you may submit in the future!  
Chapter 2  
**In Ponyville**

The group as they walked back to the individual homes of the ponies they had only met hours ago, wondering how bad things could turn. They also contemplated how unnaturally generous they were. They hardly knew them, but still offered them a place to stay. Renji had decided to stay as far away from Pinkie while he was being forced to stay there, so yeah, he basically spent the entire night in his guest room. But otherwise, things were going well with Uryu and Twilight heading back to her house. She hadn't asked him about anything related to the portal, so Uryu relaxed. They soon arrived at a large house made out of a tree.  
"This is my house. It's really a library, but it was arranged for me when I came to live here. Come in." Twilight opened the door with her magic, and they stepped inside. Rows upon rows of books and tomes adorned the shelves. Uryu was somewhat impressed. There really was a lot of books.  
"Spike! Come downstairs, we have a guest!" She yelled up to the top floor, and Uryu heard what sounded like a groan, then a basket creaking a bit. After about thirty more seconds, a small dragon walked up to the edge of the balcony.  
"Is it one of your friends?" The dragon asked, rubbing his eyes. Uryu was absolutely taken aback. He had assumed dragon were a thing of legend. Then again, he never knew talking ponies existed either.  
"A dragon? You own a dragon?" Uryu asked Twilight.  
"She doesn't own me. She hatched me, and I became a sort of an assistant." The dragon remarked. He tried to walk down the stairs, but in his groggy state, he tripped on a book, and fell of the balcony. It took about an eighth of a second for Uryu to react. He dashed under the falling dragon, and he landed on his back. The dragon, who had been waiting to hit the ground, had not even felt himself being caught, Uryu did it so deftly.  
"Wow! Nice reflexes! Spike, open your eyes. Uryu here caught you." The dragon opened his eyes, amazed that he hadn't hit the ground.  
"Uryu, huh? Pleased to meet you. My name's Spike. There's guest room through that doorway. Holler if you need anything." With that, Spike walked away.  
"That's Spike alright. Always quick to repay an act of kindness. But... Now that he's out of the room, I need answers. I know what a portal looks like."  
_Why couldn't she be less smart? "_If you suspect foul play, you be wrong. Me and my friend Orihime were testing a spell, and it went wrong, sending us all here."  
"Really? Because that's not what Rarity told me. She said Orihime told her that you moved around, camping during travels. No I know you're lying."  
_God damn it. Why couldn't we have set up non-conflicting stories? _"You shouldn't try to pry like this. It's impolite."  
"You're changing the subject. I know a truth spell." Twilight knew she would ordinarily never be so forceful, but she needed to report to Celestia about this. Also, she didn't really know a truth spell.  
"You wouldn't."  
"Try me." She aimed her horn at him.  
"Well okay then. I can't tell you under a commitment made, but I can't stop you from using your magic."  
_Darn. He called my bluff. _"Okay, you got me. I don't know a truth spell."  
"Knew it. I could read you like an open book. Your ear twitches a bit when you lie."  
"Really? I'll have to work on that."  
"If you plan to lie anymore."  
"I usually wouldn't, but you're a strange stallion. I have to report these things to the princess." Twilight had sort of unintentionally revealed that she was the personal student of the lands ruler.  
"The princess? You have a monarchy, then?"  
"You didn't even know that? Wow, you were secluded. She lives up in the castle that you probably saw during your arrival."  
Uryu had seen the castle she spoke of. "I guess I did see a castle. Regardless, you work for royalty?"  
"I do, but more along the lines of a scholarship. I had a massive burst of magical energy as a filly, and she saw my potential."  
"Sounds like you know her pretty well. She must be a powerful ruler."  
"She's powerful all right, but she doesn't abuse it. The best symbol of her power is the fact that she raises the sun every day. No other pony in Equestria has that much power."  
_Raises the sun? It doesn't move on its own? I gotta act like I know this. It seems like common knowledge. But I didn't know they had a monarchy, so there's no point. "_She's that powerful?"  
"She is. I aim so surpass even her ability some day!"  
"I wouldn't surpass the leader. They don't like it when they aren't superior, at least they work like that where I'm from."  
"She wants me to. She won't be around forever. I think. Someone has to take her place eventually."  
"You "Think" she won't be around forever? Everybody dies eventually."  
"Everybody? What's that?"  
"You know, one of the plurals of the word person?"  
"A: I have no idea what a person is. B: Your speech habits are very different from the ones around here."  
_They must say everything in the pony alternative. "_Sorry. How do you use the plural of a pony?" He was careful to use the word pony in substitute of person.  
"We say everypony. Remember that, or you'll look even more out of place than you already do."  
"I'll remember that. Now, back to the subject of the princess. Is she immortal or something?"  
"All alicorns are. That's why, unless a tragic incident occurs, she will be in power forever."  
"Alicorns? I'm only familiar with pegasi and unicorns."  
"Alicorns are a cross between the two. She has wings and a horn."  
"Amazing. We have nothing of the sort where i'm from." _Or anything like this_, Uryu thought.  
"You lived very differently. By the way, can you please show me what you know about magic? I won't tell you're friends about the breaking the bet."  
"I can't. I'm an honest gambler. Ichigo can't use wings though, so we're even."  
"Well you can show me tomorrow, then. I'm going to bed, so goodnight." The purple unicorn walked up the stairs to her bed and Uryu down the hall to his. He stood in front of a mirror that was in the room, and noticed something that he was surprised he missed.  
His Quincy chain was gone. _Crap! What am I gonna do? I can't use my bow without it. _He layed down on the bed, and contemplated where it could have gone. He had no idea. It was with him in the portal, but now it had disappeared. As he tried to sleep, he wondered how his friends were doing.

Ichigo and Rainbow Dash were walking back to her house, enjoying a conversation.  
"That's a cool necklace. Where'd ya get it?" Rainbow said, indicating his Substitute soul reaper badge.  
Ichigo thought quickly. "It's a family heirloom. Had it for years."  
"That's cool. And what the hay's that cutie mark about? It's a bit creepy."  
Ichigo looked back, identifying the mark he didn't know he had. But according to Orihime, the marks on their newly found flanks represented their foremost talent. His was of his hollow mask, so he thought of the most logical idea. "It's a mask. I'm a mask maker."  
"That's pretty neat. What about yours?" Ichigo said. The rainbow lightning bolt was very obscure.  
"I'm really into racing. It's a thing with me. Haven't found someone who can beat me yet. That's why i'm hoping you're good at flying."  
"I'm not much of a racer, but I'll try anyway." _Why did I say that? I don't know how to fly!_  
_ "_Great. We'll race tomorrow. I'm always tired after one of Pinkie's parties. Whelp, there's my house. Let's go."  
"Where?"  
The cyan mare raised her hoof and pointed to a house made of clouds. Ichigo paled. Rainbow took off, and flew to the house. _How hard could it be? _He tried to spread his wings, which unfolded with ease. He marveled at how easy it was to move them. He spread into a horizontal angle, and forced them down. He lifted a few feet into the air, and then he beat his wings again. He rose higher with each flap. He eventually gathered the courage to beat them in a diagonal angle. He flew forward, enjoying the feeling. He soon landed on her porch, remembering that the pegasi here could stand on clouds. He felt confident. It was easier the fly than he pictured it would be.  
_Maybe I can win this race, _he thought as he walked into Rainbow's house. She had laid a blanket and pillow on the couch; she lived alone, and had only one bedroom.  
"Sorry I don't have a spare bed. I don't usually have guests." The mare said.  
"It's alright. You and your friends have already shown amazing hospitality by letting us stay in your homes. You barely knew us, but you made us feel at home anyway."  
"Thanks. I'll be in my room. Let me know if you need anything. Rainbow walked up the stairs, and Ichigo layed down on the couch, struggling to figure out how to lie down in his new form. He thought about how this all might turn out, and then he closed his eyes.

Rukia and Applejack were walking through the entrance to Sweet Apple acres, with Applejack was telling her the routine around the farm.  
"And we all get up bright and early, so ya better be prepared for a wake-up call."  
"I'm used to that. I had to wake up early every day on my travels," Rukia said.  
"Good. If you wanna work around here, ya better be prepared for a hard day. We buck all these trees ourselves." The orange pony explained, gesturing to the fields.  
"I have to repay you somehow."  
"And that's a mighty fine way of doin' it. It's only me and my brother workin' the farm nowadays."  
"Only two of you? That must be hard."  
"Not really. We're pretty used to it." The pair arrived inside the Applejack's home to find no one awake.  
"Well, now that we're here. I'm gonna lay it on ya. I know you and your friends are lyin' about your past. I can tell."  
"Y-you do?" Rukia was stunned. Even she was not that perceptive.  
"Yep. So why don't you tell me where you're really from."  
"I can't. My friends and I agreed that we would tell you and you're friends when we want to."  
"Well alright then. I'm not one to pry. You have a room down the hall. I'll be upstairs. 'Night."  
"Goodnight." Applejack walked up the stairs to her room, and Rukia down the hall to hers. She lay down on the bed, and thought of her friends.

Chad stood in Fluttershy's home. They were both very silent ponies, or people in Chad's case. They Fluttershy didn't speak, but instead went to bed after directing Chad to a guest bed. And that was it.

"But you have a perfect figure, dear. You must let me make you a dress." Rarity was trying to get Orihime to accept a piece of her craft, but Orihime thought she was imposing enough as is.  
"I'm already staying in your home. That's a nice enough gift to me." Orihime still questioned why a pony would need a dress. They were naked all day, why wear a dress anywhere?  
"Fine. But I will get you in one eventually. Well i'm going upstairs. There is a guest bed down the hall. Come to me with any needs. Goodnight."  
"Alright. Goodnight." Rarity walked up the stairs, and Orihime down the hall. As she layed down in bed, she wondered if she would ever get back to Karakura Town. The portal had closed, and she was stuck here. She started crying thinking of all she would lose if she never made it back. She was up for the next few hours, sobbing quietly into her pillow.

_** In Sweet Apple Acres**_  
Rukia was rudely awoken by a loud bell from the kitchen. It was accompanied by a loud, old-sounding voice saying that breakfast was ready. She slowly got up, attempting to use her back legs, forgetting about her new form. She tripped immediately, then got back up. _Damn extra legs, _she cursed her own and her friends misfortune. She made her way into the kitchen, and was greeted by Applejack.  
"This here's Rukia. She's gonna be stayin here for a while, and she wants ta help out a bit." Applejack spoke to a group of three ponies. One a very old green mare, another just a little yellow filly. The last was a large red stallion. They all greeted her with a simeltaneous "Hello!" then got to eating. Rukia soon joined them. The filly was the first to speak up.  
"So yur gonna be helpin with tha farm? Cool! It'l be like havin another big sister around!" The filly was already excited by her arrival, and she barely knew her. Rukia was amazed at how incredibly friendly these new aquintances were.  
"I am. What's your name?"  
"Ma name's Applebloom. I can't work tha fields yet, but I still help out with the smaller things."  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Applebloom. I'm sure i'll love it here."  
"That's right!" Applejack said, slapping her hoof to her head, "I forgot to introduce everypony." Rukia wondered about the everypony concept, and then passed it off as how the ponies say everybody.  
"This here's Big Macintosh. He's not much for words." Applejack gestured towards the stallion.  
"Eeyup." The stallion said. Rukia pictured a conversation between him and Chad, and grinned a little at the thought.  
"And this here's Granny Smith." Applejack indicated the older mare.  
"I may be old, but I can still work in the house." The mare said.  
"Well then. It's nice to meet you all. When do we start work?" Rukia said.  
"Now." Applejack walked outside, accompanied by her brother and Rukia.  
"Now then. We'll take the northwestern side of the field today, we can at least start on that. Big Mac, you take the southwestern bit. Rukia, come with me." the two groups separated, and they were about to enter the fields when Applebloom ran out of the house with a little red cape on.  
"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Rukia asked Applejack.  
"She's in a little club that tries to get their cutie marks. She's going crazy trying to figure out what her special talent is." Rukia had noticed, unlike all the other ponies around here, even herself; the filly had no unique mark on their flank. "They haven't gotten yet that you should stick to what yur good at."  
"Well now that I know that, why don't you show me how to harvest?" Rukia said, looking at the immense field of apple trees.  
"Sure thing, pard'ner. Let's go." The orange mare said as she trotted off, Rukia following. After about a minute, they arrived at their destination. "Now, it's a simple idea. It's how we buck the trees around here." She walked over to a tree, turned around, crouched over, and then threw her hind legs out as hard as he could. The tree shook, and dropped every apple on its branches into the baskets beneath. "Think ya can handle that? You're a Pegasus, so ya might be able to do this a bit faster. Now get to work!" She said, then started bucking more trees. Rukia wondered about her wings. She had no idea how to use them. She experimentally tried opening them, and found it to be surprisingly easy. She pointed them behind her, and threw them down with all her might. She flew forward a decent distance, and all was bliss for a few seconds, but her short flight came to an abrupt ending. She collided face first with a tree, dazing herself. She hit the tree hard enough to make the apples fall, and the baskets were filled.  
"Ohh my aching head... Let's not try flying until I'm in a more open area. She said, holding her hoof to her forehead. Not being used to four legs, not having one on the ground caused her to lose balance and fall. She, once again, hit her face. She stood up and began bucking the trees, attempting to forget what just happened.

_** Inside Rainbow Dash's House**_  
_** "**_Yo, wake up!" Rainbow Dash shouted from the doorway, and did so at the top of her lungs. Ichigo jolted out of bed, and fell to the floor. Rainbow just stared for a few seconds, then broke out in mad laughter. She rolled around on the floor for a bit, then stood up. She looked over at Ichigo, who had stood up. He was glaring at her. "Okay, sorry, but it was funny. Want some breakfast?"  
"Please. I haven't eaten since the party." Ichigo said hungrily. The pair walked downstairs to the kitchen to find a little turtle standing on the table. Rainbow picked it up in her mouth, and set it down on the floor.  
"I don't know how he keeps getting up here. He can't fly. Anyway, waddaya want?"  
"I dunno, whatever's good. Surprise me."  
"Okay then." She trotted over to a cabinet, reached her head inside, and pulled out two heads of lettuce one by one. She went over to another cabinet, then got out two bowls in the same fashion. She put each lettuce head in a bowl, then picked up a little mallet in her mouth. She used the mallet to smash the lettuce into a salad. She placed the bowls on the table, and immediately dug into hers. Ichigo stared at the bowl of lettuce in dissapointment; he had always been used to at least a little bit of meat in his meals. _Damn. Where's the meat? Wait a minute, I can't believe I keep forgetting about my new form. Ponies can't eat meat. _He shrugged as well as he could as a pony, and began eating. After they finished, Rainbow wasted no time in ushering Ichigo outside.  
"Where are we going?" Ichigo said, in the midst of being forced out the door.  
"The race! Don't tell me you forgot?" The cyan mare looked irritated.  
"Oh yeah, the race," _Damn. I'm gonna mess this up. I know I tried flying last night, and didn't do that bad, but still. _  
"You forgot. Eh, I don't care. Let's just fly. Now, first to the town hall wins!" Rainbow said, pointing her hoof toward a large building in the center of the village. She spread her wings, and Ichigo did the same.  
"Three, two, one... Go!" Rainbow shouted, then took off, Ichigo immediately after. Ichigo closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of flying. He opened them for a few seconds to find Rainbow Dash about a mile ahead of him. He picked up the pace, and started gaining ground. He was soon neck and neck with the mare.  
_I expected her to be faster, with the way she brags. _Ichigo thought. He lost his concentration while thinking, and Rainbow easily sped ahead, beating him to the town hall. They landed near the entrance, bith breathing hard.  
"You know, the way you bragged about it, I expected you to be faster," Ichigo said accusingly.  
"I was going easy on ya. I still beat ya anyway though." Rainbow said.  
"I guess I just thought I was pretty slow."  
"You're not bad. But I could still cream you." Rainbow said confidently.  
"I know you can."  
"Sweet. Wanna go fly around some more?"  
"You know it." Ichigo said as he took off.  
**A/N:** Are my chapters too long? Somebody let me know. And if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing, you know what to do. Later, treasured little amount of readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey i'm back with another chapter! I know, I haven't left yet, because I submitted the first four chapters at once. Just to let you know, I won't be doing any specific scenes with Fluttershy and Chad, Renji and Pinkie Pie, or Orihime and Rarity, like I did with Rukia and Applejack, or Ichigo and Rainbow Dash. There is one more with Uryu and Twilight, though. On with the fic!  
** At Twilight's house**  
Uryu had had a fairly restless night, attempting to figure out how to use magic. He couldn't expose himself yet. They barely knew these ponies. Regardless, she would figure it out eventually. She was smart, and one of her books might contain the answer. He eventually came to the conclusion that he should leave the library as soon as possible, to avoid unneccesary complications. He got up quietly, and tried to walk out the front door. He was stopped by the dragon, Spike.  
"Aren't you gonna stay for breakfast?" the dragon asked innocently. Uryu knew he couldn't leave without being rude at this point, so he complied. He trotted into the kitchen, and saw a bowl of salad on the table. Twilight was already eating. He sat down near the table, which was difficult for him, thanks to his new form. He managed, and began eating. They ate silently for a little bit, and soon Spike set a little bowl of gemstones down on the table. Uryu assumed them to be a decoration, but no. The purple drake picked one up, and ate it.  
"Did you just eat an amethyst?!" Uryu was amazed. An amethyst had a lot of value, and the baby dragon had just eaten one.  
"Dragons eat gemstones. It's pretty common knowledge," the drake replied.  
"I didn't know. We don't have dragons where I come from."  
"Too bad. The dragon migrations are a sight to see." Twilight said. The conversation ended, and Uryu tried to leave, excusing himself.  
"But you haven't done any magic," Twilight complained.  
"I don't feel up to it right now. Get back to me later."  
"Yeah right. A unicorn who doesn't want to use magic? Unheard of."  
"Well, i'm a rare breed then."  
"Fine. You'll have to show me later, though."  
"Alright. I have to meet my friends anyway. Goodbye."  
"Bye." Twilight went into the library to study, and Uryu left to gather his friends. They needed to strategize.

Uryu soon arrived at his first stop, the Carousel botique. He knocked on the door with his hoof, which he considered a feat, and a the white mare from the party answered.  
"Oh, you're the one from the party! I imagine you want to see Orihime?"  
"Yes, please. Where is she?"  
"Let me get her. She's still sleeping. Orihime!" the mare yelled up the stairs. A sound thud was heard, and Orihime walked down the stairs.  
"What happened?" Uryu asked.  
"I fell out of bed."  
"Too bad. But wether it hurt or not, we have to go. Come on, Orihime."  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"We are going to gather the rest of the group."  
"Alright then. Lead on." the pair walked out the door, Rarity waving to them as they departed. They asked a passing mare if she knew where Rainbow Dash's house was, as it was where Ichigo was staying. She pointed toward a house if clouds, sitting in the sky. The two trotted in it's direction after after thanking the mare. They did not have to walk long, as they noticed a blood red blip in the sky. They confirmed it to be Ichigo after they heard him yell at the cyan-colored pegasus ti slow down.  
"Let me try and get his attention." Orihime inhaled deeply, and yelled. "HEY ICHIGO!" Ichigo looked down, noticing his friends. He was still flying foward, though, and he ran into a cloud. He started falling, and he spread his wings again. Expecting to make a clean arc and land safely, he relaxed. Wrong. He flew straight into a tree, nearly knocking himself unconcious. He was still dazed though, and as a result, he had throuble getting up. The cyan mare soon flew down, and helped him up. After a minute, Ichigo recovered enough to speak.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" he said, holding a forehoof to his forehead.  
"You need to come with us. We have something to discuss." Uryu sounded serious. Ichigo nodded, said goodbye to Rainbow Dash, and left with his friends. They decided that they would pick up Renji next, and turned in the direction of Sugarcube corner.

They soon arrived at the doorstep of the bakery, and they entered. Renji immediately ran up to them, and ushered them out of the building.  
"We have to leave this bakery. I have experienced things no one should ever have to go through," Renji said in panic.  
"Alright, jeez. Let's go." they turned around, and Pinkie was standing behind them. They all backed away a few steps, contemplating the mare's ability to teleport.  
"Where ya going?" she asked.  
"We're going to get out friends for a little gathering," Uryu replied.  
"Okie dokie lokie then! See ya later!" she said loudly, then bounced off.  
"See? I had to go through that for a whole night. It was hell." Renji said.  
"I feel sorry for you." Orihime said.  
"I don't care. Let's go find Rukia and Chad already." Ichigo said.  
They agreed, and departed to the farm where Applejack lived, and Rukia was staying.

The four walked in through the front gates, and wondered a bit until they came across a large barn and house, which they assumed the family lived in. They were about to knock on the door when they heard Rukia talking with an orange mare.  
"I just think that this whole farming thing must be hard with only two ponies." Rukai said.  
"Tain't too bad, me and ma brother have managed before" The farm pony replied, accent present.  
"Either way, i'm glad I could help." She noticed her friends, and galloped over to them. Her friends were somewhat amazed. None if them had figured out how to run yet.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked.  
"We're going for lunch. Come on." The seriousness in Uryu's tone told her the situation was grave. She told Applejack she would be back, and followed. The group departed to get Chad, Orihime telling them that she knew where to go, because Rarity had told her about it.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Ichigo said, looking at the house, which appeared to be a tree. The group walked up and Orihime knocked on the door, which was answered by the yellow mare from the party.  
"H- hello. You must be here for Chad. I'll get him," The mare replied. She walked away, and soon Chad came to the door. Not one more word was exchanged, and they departed from Fluttershy's abode.

After finding a secluded spot where they could discuss their new surroundings, which happened to be in the crater that they made on arrival, Uryu broke out his two crisises.  
"Now that we're here, we have two problems. One: my quincy cross is gone. No idea if it was lost in the portal, or here. Two: we're on the verge if being discovered. That Twilight Sparkle unicorn is too smart. She says unicorns can cast spells, and wanted me to show her what I can do. Also, apparently the marks on our new-found flanks are unusual." as Uryu finished his speech, there was a noticeable unrest in the group, even in Chad's normally unreadable face.  
"So what do we do?" Orihime asked.  
"Simple. We learn how to use our new abilities. I already gathered that Ichigo figured out how to use his wings." Uryu said.  
"Me too," Rukia spoke up.  
"Fantastic. I've already gathered that the ponies who have no horns or wings, like Renji and Chad, have no abilities. Then I guess that leaves me and Orihime to figure it out. Can you guys go talk to Twilight at the library? Look for a book on unicorn magic." the rest of the group nodded, then departed to act on Uryu's orders.  
"Now then. Any ideas?" he asked Orihime. He was rushing this whole thing very quickly.  
"I don't know about you, but i'm gonna see if I can still use my powers," she said, and began concentrating. Uryu felt her spiritual pressure rising, wondering if anyone but their group could feel it. Orihime felt her power hitting peak, so she began her technique. "Santen Kesshun!" she yelled the name of her barrier.  
Nothing happened.  
"What the heck?! It didn't do anything!" she said dissapointingly.  
"Maybe it has something to do with our new forms. I lost my quincy cross, maybe your pendant is just plastic now."  
"Awww. Darn. Maybe that book the others are bringing will help."  
"I hope so." Uryu said.

"I'll go in. It'll seem weird if we all go." Rukia said. The others complied, and Rukia knocked on the door, which was soon answered by the purple mare from the party.  
"Oh, hi! Rukia, right? What do you need?"  
"I'm looking for a book on unicorn magic. I'm pretty interested," Rukia replied, stepping inside.  
"I think I have just the thing. Why so interested?" The mare asked.  
"I've always been curious about it after watching my friends cast their magic. How to cast it, where it comes from, all the fundementals." Rukia was trying to get the most descriptive book for the two unicorns.  
"I think this is what you're looking for. 'The Fundementals of Unicorn Magic'. You'll like this. Have a good day!" the lavender unicorn went back to reading, and Rukia left with the others.

"We got a book!" Rukia yelled through the book between her teeth.  
"Great. Let's see it." Rukia dropped the book on the ground, and Uryu, who laborously attempted to turn the pages with his hoof, eventually succeeding, started to read.  
"It says here that unicorns can summon magic from the depths if their mind, ussually by mental image. It also says that some unicorns are born with a unique spell, that only they can use. If it happens, it always has something to do with the talent the pony posseses." Uryu contemplated this for a bit, then his face lit up. "Orihime! The unique spell! Apparently the marks on our flanks describe our special talent, and mine is my bow, and yours is your pendant! The reason we can't use our powers is because the've been turned into a spell!" Thinking he figured it out, he flipped to the chapter titled, 'How to Cast a Spell,' and read in his head this time. "Okay. I think I got it." _Here we go,_ he thought to himself, and prepared to cast the spell. He pictured his bow, Ginrei Kojaku, and searched for the spot in his mind where magic is held, as the book says. He closed his eyes, and searched the black recesses of his mind, trying to locate the place where magic is stored. He searched and searched. Finally locating a large, glittering pool. He was amazed at how clearly he could see things. _Unicorns must be able to visualize their thoughts, _Uryu thought, but put it aside. He was about to cast a spell. He concetrated on the pool, and drew out it's energy. Outside his consciousness, one heck of an event was going on. Uryu's horn was glowing, and not just a faint glow, it was the kind of glow that hurts if you look at it to long. He opened his eyes, still thinking of his bow, and then it happened. His Ginrei Kojaku materialized in mid air, his horn still glowing, maintaining the spell. He experimentally tried moving it left and right mentally, and the bow complied. He mentally pulled back on the string, and the bow outside his mind did the same. He released the string, and an arrow flew forward through the spiderweb-shaped bow, creating many. Uryu's face lit up. He hadn't lost his power after all.  
"Wow! That's amazing! You don't even have to touch your bow!" Orhime said.  
"I'm just glad I didn't lose my quincy powers. Are you gonna try?"  
"Yeah, just let me read the book first." Uryu pushed the book over to her, and she read the passage. After repeating the same procedure as Uryu, ahe released the magic. Thinking she could use a call instead of visualizing, she did so. "Santen Kesshun!" she yelled, and the triangular barrier appeared in mid air, with the three spirits supporting it as well. After a little bit, she let the barrier dissapitate.  
"Yes! I did it! Now we won't look suspicious, or as suspicous." Orihime said.  
"Just as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves," Chad spoke up.  
"Yes. Just as long as we don't appear out of place, we'll be fine." Rukia said.  
"This is insane. Is this what you feel like when you visit the world of the living?" Ichigo asked Renji.  
"Pretty much." he replied.  
"And one more thing. None of us actually have any idea how to fight in our new forms," Ichigo brought up. This was the topic on everyone's mind, though no one cared to say it.  
"Crap." Renji said. The group just stood there, not knowing what to say.  
"I dunno about you guys, but i'm gonna get out of this mortal form." Renji said. He tried to seperate from his gigai, but not a thing happened. "Uh... Guys? I think we have a problem."  
"And what's that?" Rukia asked.  
"I can't get out of my gigai."  
"What?!" Rukia tried to seperate from hers, and got the same results. "We can't be soul reapers?!"  
"For the time being, at least. Maybe it will just take time." Renji said.  
"I sure hope so," Rukia said, somewhat stricken by the fact that she wouldn't be able to revert back into a soul reaper anytime soon.  
"I guess that means there's no point in me trying. This sucks," Ichigo stated.  
"No reason to cry over spilt milk," Uryu said.  
"That's easy for you to say! You can still use your power!" Renji yelled at him.  
"I can, but you can't change what's happened. No point in complaining," Uryu replied.  
"Fine. Let's just go back to town, I'm starving," Renji stated. The others agreed, and they began the walk back to the only familiar location in this world.

"Closed for the duration of baking contest in... Canterlot? Where are we gonna eat now?" Ichigo complained.  
"I think I saw a little place where a bunch of ponies were eating." Chad said.  
"Sweet. I need to eat something," Ichigo said, "Where us it?"  
"Follow me." Chad led the others to a small cafe where ponies were eating.  
"This place seems nice. Let's go get a table," Rukia said. They spotted a table that seemed big enough for the six of them, and they all did their best to sit without failing, and none of them did too badly. When they were all seated, they asked a passing waitress for a menu. The mare obliged, left, and came back with the resturant's menu. They opened it, and everybody but Ichigo was dissapointed.  
The menu's contents were all vegetables.  
"Sunflower sandwich?" Orihime said, "What's that?"  
"It looks like everythig here is... Made of plants," Uryu said.  
"I figured that out already. That Rainbow Dash pony gave my a salad for breakfast." Ichigo said.  
"So did Twilight, but I figured it was just something she fixed up," Uryu said, "I guess I should have known that there would only be fruits and vegetables. Horses are herbivores, after all."  
"Have you figured out what you want?" The waitress mare asked, surprising the group.  
"Just give us whatever you recommend." Rukia told her. The mare nodded, and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back out with a few buns.  
"Here is the specialty of the cafe. It's just a little daisy on rye, but it's delicious." The mare had done her job, and went to service the other guests. They each took a sandwich in an uneasy manner, as they were kind of eating flowers. They each took a bite, expecting a horrible taste.  
They were so wrong.  
The sandwich was amazing. They didn't know if it was because their taste buds had been altered as well, or if was just tasty, but they didn't care. They ate quickly, then paid for the food with the bits Twilight had given Uryu.  
"What now? We don't have anything to do." Said Rukia.  
"I guess not," Orihime said, pouting, "But I don't want to go back to Rarity's until it's late. She keeps trying to make me wear a dress."  
"Why?" Renji asked.  
"I don't know! Why do ponies even need dressed anyway? The're naked all the time anyway!"  
"I see your point. If ponies don't wear clothes anyway, why make dresses?" Uryu questioned.  
"I will not wear a dress. This world already makes me question my own sanity, why should it be made any worse?"  
"You have to go back sometime, but I don't care what you do. I have to go back to the library and prove to Twilight that I can use magic." And with that, Uryu was off.  
"Rainbow asked me if I would fly with her later, and I said yes, so bye." Ichigo took off, leaving the others behind.  
"I just remembered I told Applejack that I would help with some chores on the farm. See you guys later!" Rukia took off as well, departing for the apple farm.  
"And then there were three." Renji said.  
"Just as long as we don't go back to Rarity's, I'll go wherever," Orihime complained.  
"Then we won't. Let's ask If anyone knows any sights, that shouldn't be too bad." Renji went to ask a passing stallion about the question previously proposed, and he said that there's not much that's too special here.  
"Well that ended quickly." Orihime said.  
"So there's no sights to see?" Chad asked.  
"Nope. This town pretty plain, according to him."  
"Dang. I was hoping for something to do, but I guess it's back to Rarity's." Orihime hung her head low, and started off in the direction of the Carousel Botique.  
"I guess it's just you and me, huh Chad?" Renii said, elbowing him a little.  
"Goodbye." Chad said, leaving.  
"Damn!" Renji said aloud, rememberimg who he was staying with.  
**A/N: **Nothing to say. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey hey guys. Any tips yet? If so you know what to do! This chapter will have long rambling explanations that you already know about, because i've decided to do this story as if the reader has no idea about the two parts of the crossover. Here's the fic.

_**At Twilight's house**_  
"I'm back!" Uryu yelled as he entered the library. Twilight poked her head out of the book she was reading.  
"Glad you're back. Now, you promised to show me your magic. Let's see it."  
"Got a target?"  
"What?"  
"I use archery magic."  
"That's interesting, to say in the least. But no, I don't have a target. We can go outside and you can just fire into the sky." she led him outside, and he pictured his bow, channeling the magic. He released the power, and the bow materialized. He fired a few arrows into the sky, to Twilight awe.  
"That's amazing! I've never seen a spell like that before!"  
"Really? I figured you would have seen better."  
"Besides Celestia raising the sun, never."  
"I'm flattered. I really am. But this the only spell I know, so i'm pretty limited."  
"You can't levitate things?"  
"Nope. Just my bow."  
"Come inside then. I'll teach you." She went inside, Uryu following. "Just concentrate on the object in question, then surround it in magical energy. If you do it right, you can control the object mentally." She demonstrated by lifting a quill of of it's ink, and writing a few words. "It takes practice to be precise, but you'll get it."  
Uryu went over the instructions in his head. When he was sure he had it, he concentrated on a book that was lying on the floor. He found his magic again, then concentrated on surrounding the book. He released the magic, and the book wa enveloped in a white aura. He mentally lifted the magic energy, and the book came with it.  
"Great job! You got it on your first try! Just practice a bit, and you'll be levitating like a master."  
"I didn't expect it to be that easy." He said, turning to Twilight. He forgot to release the book, though, and it hit Twilight right in the face.  
"Sorry."  
"Accidents happen." she said, then levitated the book back onto the shelves.  
"Was it this easy for everybody?"  
"Pretty much. It's the most basic spell there is."  
"I thought so. Is it this easy to learn every spell?"  
"No. But it does come easier to me than most. Being the Element of Magic and all makes it a bit easier, though." She said.  
"Element of Magic?"  
"I didn't tell you? Silly me. Must have slipped ny mind. Let me explain. You see, long ago, six extremely powerful arifacts were created. Nopony knows who made them, or exactly when, but they are ancient. You see, the Elements represent all positive emotions. In the land, and are the embodiments of these feelings. Except mine, which is magic, and not an emotion. Usually, the Elements could only be activated and used by a powerful unicorn, like Celestia. But when the horrible being known as Nightmare Moon came and tried to, you know, take over the world and plunge it into eternal darkness, me and my friends decided we had to locate the Elements of Harmony, which were said to be held in Old Canterlot. We went into the Everfree forest, where Canterlot used to be, and we eventually got to where the city used to stand. When we entered, we found five stone spheres, which were the elements. I tried to take them, but Nightmare moon had already beaten us to it. She smashed the Elements. However, the energy of the Elements didn't fade away. It absorbed into the most nearby suitable conduit. These conduits happened to be us. The energy of the Elements was absorbed into each of us. Fluttershy embodies kindness, Applejack embodies honesty, Rainbow dash is loyalty, Pinkie Pie embodies laughter, and Rarity embodies generousity. And the sixth element, magic, was hidden. It's energy, as you already know, was transfered to me. We then used the Elements to banish the spirit of Nightmare Moon from it's body. The body is Princess Luna, sister of Celestia. She rules along her side. We have used the Elements again since then, but that is a tale for another time. Any questions?"  
"Yes. You put somepony who tried to conquer the world in a position of power?" Uryu was glad he remembered to substitute out somebody for somepony.  
"She's not the same as she was as Nightmare Moon. She's fine now. Also, Celestia vouched for her, and we can't really refuse the current monarch. She does use 'we' instead of 'I' alot. It makes me worry about her sanity."  
_Fantastic. I've traveled to the world of lunatics._ "That must have been quite the adventure."  
"It definitely was. I almost got killed. Twice."  
"I know how you feel. I almost get killed doing what I do everyday." _Wait, did I just say that out loud?_  
_ "_What? But you shoot arrows. How could that get you killed?"  
"Oh... Um... Misfire?"  
"Even I know that's a lie. By the way, That book I was reading when you walked in? It was a tome for a truth spell. So if I want, I can just cast it and figure out everything."  
_Shit! What do I do? Wait a minute. I can still use my Quincy bow, maybe I can still use Hirenkyaku! _He concentrated on the reshii in the environment. He was amazed to find that the concentration if reshii was even higher than it was back in Karakura. He concentrated on creating the invisible pad of reshii that propelled him. He finshed preperations as soon as Twilight's horn began to glow. He activated his technique, and to Twilight, he simply dissapeared.  
"What? How? There was no flash of magic, so he didn't teleport, but nopony can move that fast!"

He stopped his technique as soon as he thought he was a suitable distance away, scaring a bird half to death._ So I can still do that, then. But how do I explain myself? To her, I basically disappeared. What have I gotten myself into? _His thoughts were interupted by a purple flash before him, and Twilight standing there.  
"Found you! All I had to do was use a tracking spell! Now, tell me what's up, and no funny business!" She said threateningly.  
"Fine. You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you. But you must promise never to inform anypony. Not even Celestia. Alright?"  
"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She put her hoof up to her eye.  
"What?"  
"It just a little promise ritual that we do around here. Don't worry about it. Now go on. I need to know this."  
Uryu gathered his will. "Me and my friends... Well... We're from another dimension."  
"Cross-dimensional travel! But that's impossible!"  
"Apparently not. The portal appeared in our world, and we all willingly jumped into it."  
"So someone here must have cast it."  
"Makes as much sense as anything else. I can't wrap my head around this crazy place."  
"This explains why you weren't familiar with our customs, or the royalty."  
"Oh, and one more thing. My world isn't parralell to yours. We aren't ponies. We're called humans."  
"A human! I owe Lyra twenty bits."  
"Wait, you know what a human is?"  
"Of course! Lyra is always talking about them. They're only a myth, or so I thought. I bet Lyra that they didn't exist. Looks like I was wrong."  
"What a coincidence. Unicorns and pegasi are legends in my world."  
"Really? How funny!"  
"Anything alse you want to know?"  
"Oh! I almost forgot! How did you do that thing?"  
Uryu knew she was talking about his Hirenkyaku, but he attempted to deflect the question regardless. "You mean the bow?"  
"You know what I mean. I'd have said teleportation, but there was no flash when you dissapeared. And nopony can move that fast."  
"Crap. I was hoping we wouldn't have to go over this. That's pretty much the biggest secret I have. I can't tell you that now. I'll need the permission of the others."  
"Fine. I'm just curious. You know, you and your friends are some pretty suspicious ponies. I gather that you transformed and your cutie marks probably just appeared, but what kind of talent could involve a bone snake? You know, Renji's cutie mark."  
"That involves the secret I can't tell you. I'll ask the others, maybe the'll say yes. You know what? I'll go ask Rukia right now. Bye!" He decided to use Hirenkyaku again, and he ran to Sweet Apple acres.  
"Bye?" Twilight said, still stunned by his speed.

He stopped running long enough to ask a little yellow filly where Rukia was, and she directed him to the western orchards. He thanked her, and the second she turned around, he vanished. He spotted Rukia quickly, and stopped right in front of her, scaring the living crap out of her.  
"I see you can still do that." She said, breathing hard.  
"I figured it out when Twilight started drilling me for answers. I ran, but she teleported to me. She asked me once again, and I realized that I couldn't avoid her. I was forced to tell her that we came from another dimension. I'm sorry."  
Rukia thought for a second, then replied. "It's alright. If she can teleport, there's no avoiding her."  
"Thanks. I thought you'd be mad. And also, did you know humans are myhtological in this world?"  
"Funny. What a coincedence."  
"And also, one more question. She wants to know how I can move so fast. I told her that I can't tell her why, and she said it was alright for now, but she still wants answers."  
"If you can get her to swear on her life, it will be alright. But you have to use force in necessary."  
"I will. I'll go tell her what she wants to know. Goodbye." he zoomed off again, leaving Rukia to her harvesting.

As he sprinted back to where Twilight was, fully prepared to give her the answers she was looking for. His mind clouded in thought, and he lost his focus. He tripped on a root, and he fell. As he got himself up, he heard an all to familiar sound. "Couldn't be." he said, preparing his technique. He started off again, and in about ten seconds, he heard the sound, more distinctively a roar now. He realized what it was.  
A hollow.  
He heard the roar again, but this time it was accompanied by a scream. As he sprinted toward the hollow's location, another scream was heard.  
_ I know that voice! It's... Oh my god. Twilight! _He rushed to the scene faster now, determined to rescue the mare. He readied his bow, and emerged into the small clearing where the hollow stood. It grasped Twilight in it's massive hands, about to devour her. Uryu, battle instincts taking over, immediately began using Hirenkyaku. He body checked the hollow's arm, and it dropped Twilight. He didn't bother getting her up, but instead nuged her up onto his back, and he got her at least thirty feet away set her down. She chose then to stand back up, positively scared out of her wits.  
"Uryu! You saved me! I thought I was dead for sure!"  
"Can we talk later? I have something to attend to." The pre summoned bow drew back it's string upon Uryu's mental command, and then he Moved faster than he had all day. He stopped his superspeed just long enough to to reapper right abive to hollow. He released the string, and fired about twenty arrows into the hollow's back. He landed on the ground, convinced that he had fired enough arrows to kill it. He turned to face Twilight, who was in an utter state of amazement.  
"I think I have some explaining to do. You see-" he was cut of by the roar of the hollow, who had gotten back up and was charging the two. Uryu once again readied his bow, and fired even more arrows into the beast, this time peircing the mask. The hollow fell, then disintegrated.  
"Now I just have more questions than before!" Twilight yelled.  
"No need to yell. Ask away."  
"Okay then. One: The question I asked earlier. What are you and your friends? The real answer this time."  
"I got permission from Rukia this time, so I can answer you now. But on one condition. You have to swear on your own life never to disclose this knowledge to anypony, except for those you completely and utterly trust."  
"I swear I won't tell."  
"As you wish. Now you get your answers. Me and my friends, we aren't your average humans at all. We all have special abilities in our world. I am what's called a Quincy. I would usually have a cross that allows me to use my bow, but it got turned into a spell during the transformation. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are different from me, though. They aren't Quincies. They are something caller soul reapers, which are like guardians of the dead. Well, technically, Ichigo isn't officially a soul reaper. Rukia and Renji are though. You see, what soul reapers do is guide the souls of the departed into the afterlife."  
"They can't do that on their own?"  
"Nope. They need a special passage."  
"You forgot to mention Chad and Orihime. How are they special?"  
"I hadn't forgotten them. I just haven't gotten there yet. I'm still explaining soul reapers. And the best part? Unlike me, they aren't living. They are souls."  
"But I can see them!"  
"You can see them now, but that's because they have bodies that they use for the living world. Except for Ichigo, who hasn't died like Renji and Rukie have."  
"They- died?"  
"There's only one way to get to the world of the dead, and that's if you're a soul. Orihime, Chad, and I are the only mortals ever allowed in. Ichigo has to sperate from his body. Also, soul reapers live forever. Rukia's around four hundred."  
"No way!"  
"Way. Now, onto Orihime and Chad. They both have unique powers, unlike that of any other. Orihime controls six spirits, which assist her in a few different ways. Three of them put up an inpenetrable barrier, two can heal wounds in seconds, and the last can slice a tree in half with it's attack."  
"What about Chad?"  
"He has and incredible power. In his human form, he has two gloves, which both have unimaginable power. On his right arm, he has Brazo Derecha de Gigante, or The Right Hand of the Giant. This hand has more defensive capabilities than otherwise. It's made up of a large shield, and a receptor that absorbs reishi. It ha-"  
"What's reishi?" Twilight asked, completely cutting him off.  
"I forgot about that. Reishi is the energy of spirits, and it's what's used to power all of my abilities."  
"So... I don't get it."  
"You probably never will. I still don't think I get it. Now, on with the disscusion. The Right Hand of the Giant has one offensive attack, which fires a large beam of condensed reishi. It can pretty much anniahlate anything in it's path. But he has another part of his abilities, which resides on his left hand. It's called Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, or The Left Hand of the Devil, and it has insane offensive power. It could easily crack boulders into pebbles."  
"There's nopony that strong."  
"Chad is."  
"Then I guess that's allI need to know for the first question, but that still leaves the second. What in the name of Tartarus was that thing? You know, the one that tried to kill me?" Twilight inquired.  
"That was called a hollow," Uryu replied.  
"Just a name isn't very helpful," Twilight scolded, "Why did it have a skull for a face?"  
"You could see it!?" Uryu was shocked. Besides his friends, he had never met anyone else with the ability to see spirits.  
"Of course I could see it! It was ten feet tall!"  
"Size isn't the main factor here. That creature is a spirit. It set out to the living world, but i'm not going to tell you why unless you want me to. It's pretty dark."  
"Please do. I can't stand curiousity."  
"Fine then. You see hollows come to the living world for one reason alone. They come to devour the souls of the living."  
"So that thing- was gonna eat me?"  
"It would kill you first, then eat your soul."  
"So you... Saved my life?"  
"Yep. Don't need friends getting eaten, do we?"  
"Thanks. Thanks alot." Twilight thought about what she just heard for a second, then came to a sudden realization. "Wait a minute. If those things eat souls, and soul reapers guide souls to the aferlife, that means... They have to deal with those guys?"  
"Daily. Hardly a day goes by without a hollow entering our hometown."  
"How do they do it?"  
"I completely forgot to explain soul reaper abilities! Thanks for the reminder. Now where to start... Ah! As you know, soul reapers guide souls to the afterlife. But they also have a secondary job. They fight off the hollows that enter the world of the living. The living can't see either of them, so that makes it easier. You're a special case, but i'll explain that later. They fight the hollows with their weapon of choice, the zanpakuto. A zanpakuto is a sword that bestows the ability to kill a hollow, or send a soul to the afterlife. But a zanpakuto isn't limited to these abilities alone. Thay have other forms."  
"What do you mean by that?" Twlight inquired.  
"I mean the sword can transform."  
"That defies every law of physics I know of. But then again, you can move at the speed of light, so go on."  
"Not quite light, but i'll take it. No more interruptions, please?" Uryu said condenscendingly.  
"Alright, fine," Twilight said as she sat down on her haunches.  
"Thank you. Now then. All swords can transform in two ways, with a few exceptions. The first form is called a shikai, which is attained by discovering your sword's name." He paused for a second, and Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but was only stopped by Uryu. "No more questions until the end. I know you are going to ask about names, so i'll tell you. The name of a zanpakuto is found when you manage to make contact with the spirit that resides in each sword. Yes, each and every zanpakuto is a living being of sorts. They tell you their names, and they can be called upon during battle to aid in a fight. Rukia's sword, who's name is Sode No Shirayuki, Has three different attacks, of which are unique. The first is the ability to create a pillar of ice that freezes everything above the circle she creates in a column of ice. The second is very different, it creates a large wave of snow that flash freezes the enemy. The third, easily the most powerful, enables her to alter the length of the blade with an ice extension. Whatever the ice extension touches is frozen. Renji's Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, only has one ability. It enables him to extend his zanpakuto, in a similar fashion to that of an accordian. All of the techniques I just mentioned have names, but I don't know them. Ichigo's zanpakuto, however, is a rare case. His is always stuck in shikai, never in it's regular form. I know the name of this technique, which is Getsuga Tensho. It makes a large beam of reishi that can cut just as easily as his sword. Now, before I continue, any more questions?"  
Twilight shook her head, trying to hide her confusion.  
"Good," Uryu continued with his explanation. "The next form of a zanpakuto is called bankai. But it's not like the other form. It's the most powerful thing a soul reaper can do, but you can't just use bankai. It takes years of training to get enough power to use it. There are only a few soul reapers that can use bankai. Ichigo and Renji can use it, so I can vouch for it's power. Ichigo's bankia just looks like a regular sword, but it increases his speed and strength exponentially. He has one more ability you can ask him about it. Renji's turns his sword into a giant bone snake that can be controlled by swinging the tail of the snake, which he holds. It also shoots lasers, but don't ask about that. Anything else you need to know?"  
"Uh... No?" Twilight replied, still trying to contain the information she just recieved.  
"I'm just gonna assume you have retained what I told you."  
"Not really. But it does explain the strange cutie marks, all but Ichigo's. What's the skull about? It looks like a hollow's."  
"I'm still not to sure about it. You'll have to ask him about it."  
"I think I will. You can go back to the library if you want, i'm gonna go find Ichigo." She cast a small small spell, and her hooves glowed a bit. "It's a cloud walking spell," she informed him before teleporting away. Uryu decided it would be best if he went back to the library, fully expecting to be vistited by his friends, who he was sure would question him."  
**A/N:** Sorry if I explained things a little too much or too fast, but I wanted to get this chapter done.


End file.
